bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dartling Gunner (BTD: Siege)
Dartling Gunner The Dartling Gunner is a tower that was introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. It makes another appearance in Bloons Tower Defense Siege after being absent in Bloons Tower Defense Six (As of September, 2019). Mechanics The Dartling Gunner is nearly identical to its BTD5 counterpart in terms of mechanics. However, it has a few key changes. It attacks faster than it used to in its old form, shooting 7 times per second instead of 5 times. It also does twice as much damage and has twice as much popping power. The spread of the tower in this game is also larger, with a 25º-35º spread. Path One Tier One: Tier Two: Faster Spin Barrel Increases attack speed by 25%. Desc: The barrel spins faster, dealing more damage. Appearance: The green parts of the mini-gun barrel become bright red. Cost: $1,000 Tier Three: Laser Cannon Darts are replaced by laser blasts. Lasers can pop 1 layer off of up to 13 bloons, fly faster, and can pop frozen. However, they cannot pop purple. Desc: Fires deadly lasers instead of darts. Appearance: The monkey now has a full red carbon suit on and black gloves. Cost: $1,200 Tier Four: Ray of Doom Fires a constant stream of laser that can pop up to 200 Bloons per frame, melt lead Bloons, and deal +3 damage to fortified Bloons. Desc: A classic, fires a solid beam of laser to obliterate bloons. Appearance: The monkey has a black packback on its back and a black hood. The beams are now one solid beam radiating with electricity. Cost: $4,000 Tier Five: Wave of Terror Increases the width of the laser by 75%, adds another 60 Bloons per frame, does +2 damage to all bloons, and does an additional +4 damage to fortified Bloons. Desc: Now this is a big laser. Wider, stronger, faster, and shinier, this bad boy will show those Bloons who’s boss. Appearance: The cannon is wider, and so is the beam. The control panel plate, the carbon suit, and the gun itself are now dark blood red. In addition, the beam is now almost pure white, with a red-ish tint, and incredibly bright, crackling with electricity. Cost: $10,000 Tier Six: what why is there even a laser that big (Actual effect: Multiples damage and pierce by 1,000.) desc: what no appearance: Just one hell of a laser. Cost: $200,000 Path Two Tier One: Path Three Tier One: Auto-Fire Grants the Dartling Gunner the ability to have its attack set like normal towers, with first, strong, last, and close. It can still be set to follow, too. Desc: Lets the Dartling Gunner aim like most towers, allowing for more utility. Appearance: The helmet of the monkey is now blue. The control panel has more buttons and switches on it, Also, the swivel base is a more blue-ish metal. Cost: $600 Tier Two: Specta-Goggle Grants the Dartling Gunner camo detection and reduces spread from 25º-35º to 15°-25° Desc: Is it a spectacle? Is it a goggle? Well, all we know is that it allows the tower to detect camos and increase accuracy. Appearance: The tower now has a combination of a brown spectacle and black goggles on its right eye, with multiple lenses over just that eye. Additionally, a a thick white strip now goes down the center of the monkey’s helmet. Cost: $400 Tier Three: Dart Preserves Every dart that doesn’t hit a bloon increases the piece and damage of the next Dart by +2/+2. Can stack up to +8/+8. Desc: Missed darts increase the power of the next dart to hit. How exactly does that work? We don’t know. Appearance: $1,350 Tier Four: Cog Clasp Trivia * The 6/0/0 upgrade, what, is the first upgrade capable of altering the entire state of the app. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers